Origin of the Dark Knight
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: A super-powered teen named Jade arrives in the smash brother universe.  As she befriends the brawl team, she learns the history of the dark knight.  This story is filled with action, surprising turns, and adventure.
1. Prologue

Origin of the Dark Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Prologue

As I looked on in the never ending darkness of subspace, I began to lose hope of ever escaping from Tabuu's hold. I watched him engulf more places and innocent lives in subspace by using other people and things as puppets like myself. He used my powers to destroy anyone and everything in his path. As I watched unable to do anything as a trophy, like any other person would turn into if they were defeated, I began to think all of this was my fault.

Then when I thought all hope was lost, thirty-two figures charged forward out of the darkness and started to fight Tabuu. It was a great battle that someone could only witness once in a lifetime. Then I saw Tabuu start to fall apart and disappear along with the darkness. The figures began to fade away with the light that shone like a star above the ocean. As the light started to fade away I saw the figures on a cliff not to far away. Some looked at the star with wonder and some looked at it as a symbol of victory. But one looked at the ocean as if he watched something he cared about fall to its depths. I looked at him with sympathy but as the light faded away I felt myself beginning to fall into the ocean.

Still unable to move in my trophy form I was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Then I felt myself being lifted out of the water by four people. One was small and had a space suit on him. Another looked like a blue turtle. Another did have a space suit on but it looked as if the suit was high-tech and made by aliens. The last one was a man with a helmet and cloths that looked like he was ready to race. I was then carried to the cliff by three of the other people that were on it. One looked like an angel with a bow and light arrows. Another looked like a red dragon which might have been somewhat similar to the blue turtle. The last one was the same person that looked at the ocean instead of the star.

All the people then looked at me for a second after I was placed on the cliff. The one person who looked at the ocean began to reach for the base of my trophy form, but another person with overalls and a red cap stepped forward to touch the base. He reached slowly but when he touched it a huge burst of light and energy radiated from me and I was free.

I stood up with everyone still looking and saying nothing. I turned to the one who still looked sad but with a serious kind of look his mask made from a V shaped opening that covered the top of his eyes. I looked into his eyes and tried to find out why he was so upset but then some of the people started to gather around me and ask questions like "Are you alright?" and "Who are you?" I turned to them and began to thank them and answer their questions but when I turned to the knight again he had his back turned to the crowd, lifted his cape up, and disappeared as if he warped somewhere else. That was nearly two months ago.


	2. Chapter 1: The Halberd

Origin of the Dark Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 1: The Halberd

Today, I am in the knight's battleship that I found in the ocean and rebuilt to thank him for rescuing me from Tabuu and sinking in the ocean. After everyone left me by myself on the cliff after defeating Tabuu I went to look for the thing that the knight was upset about losing to the ocean. I made an air bubble around me using my many powers and went to the ocean floor. When I found it I literally threw all the parts I could find on the cliff and was surprised when I got up there in kind of looked like the knight.

I rebuilt the ship and drove it to him two weeks later. He was so awestruck he dropped his five pointed sword on the ground and wouldn't move or say anything. I took that as a complement and had to drag him into the bridge before he could move again. He still had a wide eyed face that wasn't cut off from the V shaped mask. When he began to move again he finally told me his name. He said, "Meta Knight" and I asked, "What?"

"My name"

"Oh. Well my name's Jade. You don't really talk much do you?" Meta Knight gave a "humph" and continued to drive.

Today I think I kind of annoy him but I think I do that to everyone. I'm a little surprised that all the people that defeated Tabuu and three new people are still on the Halberd which is the battleship's name. Since some of the teammates don't like each other I thought that we would all go our separate ways by now. Although it was a huge ship, there wasn't much to do on it so some took off for a couple of hours doing who knows what. Me, I just walk around in the Halberd and bug Meta Knight a few times a day just because I get bored.

Then I saw Sonic walking by. He seemed free at the moment so I went to talk to him. "Hey Sonic, you got a minute!" I shouted on my way over to him. The blue hedgehog turned around and said, "Yeah I got nothing else to do." I was a little surprised to see him walking because normally he is running from one end of the ship to the other. Since he is the fastest one on the team, Sonic loves to run at lighting speed. His red shoes have a golden square buckle on each one which makes them shimmer while he's running. Sonic seemed a little bored at the moment but so was I. We began walking down a long corridor when I started to think about the question that's been bothering me. I looked at him and said, "Hey Sonic." Still looking ahead he said, "Yeah?"

"Do you know why we are all still on the ship?"

He looked at me with a slightly surprised look and said, "Haven't you heard? Samus, Fox, Olimar, and Snake are building communicators for everyone so we can keep in touch. That way if one of us needs help everyone will know and come running."

I felt kind of dumb not knowing that after being here for about a week. Then I said, "Cool but why are they doing that on the Halberd? Why not somewhere else?"

Sonic paused for a second and put his gloved hand on his tan chin in a fist and the other under his elbow. I stopped and waited for an answer as his eyes were looking somewhere else, trying to think of a good answer. Then he crossed his arms, looked at me and said, "You know what? That's a good question."

We then reached a room on our right, pushed a green button that opened the sliding metal door, and went inside. There we saw Samus without her alien suit on, Fox, Olimar with his many little colorful Pikmin, and Snake still leaning over the small table. One look at the room and I thought _how could they put up with this mess?_ There were empty, stacked boxes in the back, a few blueprint sheets dotting the walls, a small square table in the middle with gears, screws, and tiny circuit broads all laying on top of a large blueprint sheet. "How are the communicators coming?" Sonic automatically said. They looked up at us simultaneously. Picking up something round from the table Fox said, "Well, we finally finished the first one. See for yourself." Then he tossed the thing he picked up at me. I caught it with both hands and saw a round yellow cell phone type communicator with the word "Mario" engraved on the bottom. "Cool," Sonic and I said at the same time. I opened it like a cell phone and a screen on the top and bottom lit up revealing a map and buttons on half of the bottom saying Call, Locate, and Send Help Signal. I looked up and asked, "So this is Mario's?" Samus gave me a smile and said, "Yeah. Now that we built one it will be easy to make the others so it won't take us as long as the first time." Snake straightened up and said to Sonic, "Well since you're here can you run to the supply room and get some more of these?" Snake held up one of the many gears on the table. Sonic put one hand on his hip and gave a thumps up with the other and said with a confident voice, "No problem!" Then without wasting anytime he bolted out of the tiny room and ran through the corridor. I watched him leave then turned back to them and, wanting to do something too, asked, "Is there anything I can do?" They looked at each other for a second then Fox answered, "No we're good for now. Thanks anyway." Tossing back the communicator I gave a sigh and said, "Ok. I'll let you get back to work." Then I turned around and left.


	3. Chapter 2: Peak Miss

Origin of the Dark Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 2: Peak Miss

I started to walk down the long corridor trying to think of something to do. _'Hmm what to do? I don't think anyone on the ship is free right now except…' _I shook my head. _'No I don't think Peach would want to do anything exciting.' _I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Oh well. I'll just go bug Meta Knight."

It took me awhile to reach the elevator. Once I stepped in it automatically took me up to the bridge. When it stopped I got off and took a quick look of the room. A wide window in the front of the room overlooked everything in front of the ship. A control panel lined the window and was covered with buttons and levers. In the middle was the wooden steering wheel. Meta Knight was still looking ahead even though he knew I was there.

Still looking forward he said, "Jade, this is not a good time."

I took a few steps forward and said, "How is it not a good time? I'm bored!"

"Because I'm driving through a mountain range and I can't have any distractions."

I looked out the window, but I couldn't see anything. There was a massive blizzard outside and the heavy snow made it almost impossible to see even the main deck. I looked at him puzzled and said, "How can you see? It looks like a pile of snow froze on your windshield."

"That's why I have to be alert and watch the radar. If I turn my back now we could crash."

I crossed my arms, leaned forward a bit, and said, "Well that's being positive Mr. Negative. Where are we going anyway?"

He looked over his shoulder and said, "Don't you have something else to do?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope." All of the sudden, my bladder felt ready to explode! I tried holding it in with my hands and quickly said, "I mean yes! Be right back." I raced to the elevator as fast as I could.

As soon as the door shut Meta Knight looked back out the window giving a sigh of relief. His moment of peace didn't last long though. After about two seconds I came back in the room without even using the elevator and shouted "Back!" He was so shocked he whirled around, one hand still on the wheel, and gave me that surprised look again. Immediately he said, "What? How did…?" I held up my finger and said, "I only had to go number one." He stared at me like that for a few seconds then he gave me his usual look and went back to driving, only to find a huge mountain in front of the ship. I saw it too and shouted, "Meta Knight, mountain!" He turned the wheel to the right so hard I couldn't see the handles. When he grabbed them again I could feel the ship veering to the right, fast. I started to slide to the wall and hit it hard. Meta Knight clutched the handles and didn't budge.

Somewhere else in the ship, Sonic was running back to Samus, Olimar, Fox, and Snake with a small box of gears. He started to feel the ship veering to the right. Then, before he knew it, he was running on the wall. "Whoa! What's going on?" He began jumping over sliding doors with the box still in his hands. He looked down and said, "This isn't good!" Then right after he jumped over one door, he fell in the next one. He tried running back up the wall when a bunch of swords and knives fell right under him making a spike pit. He started running as fast as he could and shouted, "What kind of room is this?"

The room Samus, Olimar, Fox and Snake were in was turning into chaos. As the ship was veering to the right, all the gears and screws were sliding off the table. They all felt they were sliding backwards too when Fox shouted, "Grab all you can and brace yourself!" They all started to catch the bigger pieces, even the Pikmin, and slammed into the wall. The table just missed them and hit the wall with its top side.

"Meta Knight, turn the ship!" I shouted at him in a worried voice. He was still watching the mountain pass us an inch away when he shouted back, "Not yet!" Then mountain disappeared from view as it was still along side the Halberd. The mountain just brushed the tip of the bat like wing and then disappeared behind the ship. Meta Knight gave the same spin of the wheel he did earlier except to the left and the ship leveled out.

Right when Sonic was about to slide into the spike pit, the ship leveled out and he collapsed to the floor along with the deadly pit. He breathed heavy and said, "That was a close one."

Samus, Olimar, Fox, and Snake breathed a collective sigh of relief after the ship leveled out. They put the table back and set all the pieces they caught back on the table. Snake let out a sigh and said, "Let's take a break." They all nodded and left the room.

I just let myself fall on the floor with relief. Meta Knight sighed and continued to drive through the mountain range. I got up and said, "I'm gonna leave now." Meta Knight looked over his shoulder and said, "Yeah, you do that."

A few days after the "mountain dodging incident" all the communicators were finished and everyone started to leave. Whether by ship or with wings, those who could fly left first. The others were dropped off at a designated place. I was the last one to leave. I went up to the bridge to say good-bye to Meta Knight. When I got there he put the ship on auto-pilot and faced me with his cape wrapped around him. I looked at him and said, "I just wanted to say good-bye. Thanks for letting me stay so long on the ship." He returned the look and said, "Yeah. Why did you stay so long? You could have left with the others." I smiled and said, "What? I wanted to say good-bye to everyone. Who knows when I'll see them again?" I went to the elevator and waved one more time. Meta Knight nodded his head then the elevator took me down.

I ran on to the main deck and took one last look at the bridge. Then I started to run as fast as I could to the edge of the deck. I could see the clouds passing by just below the ship. Then at the last second I jumped. I could feel the cool wind blowing in my face. I closed my eyes and began to see light. Soon my whole body was engulfed by a sky blue light. I opened my eyes again, this time they were white, and spread my wings out. The wind around me started to slow down and I began to fly through the air. I could only fly when I'm in a "light" form. Otherwise I'd fall like a rock. I flew away from the Halberd and headed towards land. It was kind of ironic. I was flying over the same ocean that the team rescued me from Tabuu and from drowning.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Foe?

Origin of the Dark Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 3: A New Foe?

A few days after I left the Halberd I was resting on a hammock on a beach when the communicator started beeping. I took it out of my pocket and opened it. There was a red flashing light on the map that had the word "Sonic" above it. I looked at it puzzled when another red light started flashing that said "Fox" above it. I sat up trying to find out what they meant. Then suddenly I knew. It was the help signal. I jumped off the hammock and ran across the beach. I closed my eyes while saying, "Come on, come on. Fly Jade!" I saw a light and before you could say "Glowing girl" I was off the ground. I took off in the direction of the red light on the map closest to me which was Sonic.

Meta Knight was in the middle of the woods training. He raised his sword and ran to the nearest tree. In a split second, he sliced the tree in half and it collapsed to the ground. He turned to the next tree ready to strike it when he heard his communicator beeping. He withdrew his sword and walked over to the tree stump that he set his communicator on. He opened it and saw a red flashing light that said "Diddy Kong" on it. Meta Knight looked at it a bit when he too realized that it was a help signal. It was very close by so Meta Knight took off right away and left his ship where it was. "I need to get some speed." he said to himself. Then his cape turned into huge bat wings and he flew through the trees like a bird chasing its prey.

I heard the sound of a waterfall and looked down to see a small lake. I flew down to look for Sonic. I landed next to the water's edge and returned to normal. I looked around hoping to find Sonic. I started to walk along the edge shouting, "Sonic! Where are you? It's Jade!" Then I stepped on something hard and metal. I looked down to see Sonic's communicator smashed and sparks flying from it. I didn't pick it up because of the sparks, but I squatted down to take a look at it. It looked like some kind of spike went through the middle. I started to worry and looked around to see if I could see him anywhere. I started to think _'what could have happened to him? I know he can't swim so why would he even be by a lake in the first place?' _

Just then I heard a noise coming from the woods. I stood and turned toward it. I took one step closer and said, "Sonic? Is that you?" To my surprise it wasn't Sonic, although I wish it was. A creature jumped out of its hiding place and made a horrible screeching sound. It kind of looked like a human except both its arms and legs had sharp points on the ends like swords. It was dark purple, wasn't wearing anything, had light soulless purple eyes, had three spikes on its head, and was walking towards me with one of its arms raised high, ready to strike. I started backing away slowly while saying "Oh boy. Easy, I don't want to cause any trouble."

Just then I saw about ten more of those creatures come out of the woods like zombies. "Ok, I think these things want to kill me. They must've gotten Sonic before I got here." They all were beginning to surround me. I had to act fast. I needed to get the upper hand. I closed my eyes and hunched over trying to transform into a different form. The creatures dog-piled on top of me and began to attack. I could feel a huge amount of strength flowing through me. I broke free scattering them in all directions. Darkness began to engulf my entire body. When I opened my eyes again they were purple, I was covered with dark electricity, and my nails were five times as long and razor sharp. I called this my "dark" form. The creatures lunged at me again but I already used my lightening speed to dodge them. I came up behind them and began slashing each one. When I looked back to see if it worked the scratches were healing right before my eyes. I could hardly believe it. I couldn't touch them. I knew there was only one thing to do. I faced the woods and ran as fast as I could through the thick brush with those things right behind me.

Meta Knight continued to fly through the woods in search of Diddy Kong. He came to a clearing and stopped. He saw something shooting sparks in the middle of the clearing. He slowly walked up to it and saw that it was Diddy Kong's communicator. It looked like a spike went through the middle. Meta Knight looked around to see if he could see the little monkey anywhere. Then he heard a noise coming from the woods. He faced that direction until he heard another one behind him. Then he began hearing sounds all around him. He looked around and placed his hand on his sword. Then the strange creatures raced towards Meta Knight to strike him. He drew his sword and began to spin very fast. The creatures were soon caught in a golden tornado and were being sliced up. When Meta Knight stopped, all the creatures flew in different directions and they slammed to the ground. He put both hands on his sword and looked around to see that the wounds were healing and the creatures were getting back up. He realized he couldn't hurt them and flew back into the woods. The creatures started to chase him and were catching up.

I was literally running for my life. I was slicing my way through the woods with those things dead behind me. My lungs were about ready to explode. I needed a miracle and fast. Suddenly, I ran into something or someone. I fell to the ground and scrambled to get back up. To my amazement, it was Meta Knight. He raised his sword ready to strike me.

I shook my hands and yelled, "Wait, wait, wait! It's just me!"

He stopped dead and said, "Jade? What are you doing here?"

I looked him in the eye and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Then suddenly, those things caught up to us. We went back to back to face the creatures and I asked, "Those things are chasing you too?" He didn't answer, but I already knew anyway. The creatures pushed us out into another clearing. We were on the ground when a creature in front of us put its arms together and they turned into a huge gun. It jumped high above us and aimed the gun at our heads.

Meta Knight grabbed me at my hips and shouted, "Look out!" The creature fired the gun but Meta Knight already used his cape's wings to get us out of range. The gun made a giant dark beam that drilled a very deep hole in the ground.

I stood back up only to find that we were surrounded. We began to fight them off, but they kept coming. They seemed determined to separate us. The creature that made his arms into a gun aimed at me and fired. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst when I felt ropes wrapping around my wrists and legs. I opened them again when I was being shocked. I cried out in pain and could fell myself turning back to normal. Meta Knight whirled around and saw me being shocked to death. He raced to the creature with the gun. He spread his wings out, spiraled into the gun, and sliced it in half. I collapsed to the ground and began to remove the ropes. Meta Knight paused for a second when he saw an orange orb come tumbling out of the gun. It was glowing and looked like it had a whirlpool inside of it. He went to pick it up, but then the creatures picked me up and tossed me in the hole the beam created. "Meta Knight!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He turned around to see I wasn't there. Just then a creature hit him so hard, he fell into the hole and dropped his sword.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hole

Origin of the Dark Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 4: The Hole

I slammed into the bottom of the hole. A jolt of pain rushed throughout my entire body. I gave out a groan and saw Meta Knight's sword coming right at me. It missed my head by a few centimeters and speared the ground right next to me. I saw Meta Knight falling too, but he wasn't as nearly as close to me as his sword was. He landed with a thud and a cloud of dust surrounded him. I sat up and saw those things at the top looking down at us. Then they just started leaving. I was confused. How come they didn't come down to finish the job? I looked at Meta Knight and said, "Meta Knight, they're leaving." His face was in the ground so all I could hear was a moan. He got up and was covered with dirt. He put his hand on his head and shook it. I could tell he was in as much pain as I was. He looked up too and saw them leaving. Then he looked back at me and said, "Are you alright?" I was a little stunned to hear him say that. I looked at the marks left behind from the shocking ropes and said, "Yeah. I'm fine thanks to you. What about you?" He leaned his back to the wall and replied, "Don't worry about me." I looked to the top of the hole again to see that those creatures weren't there anymore. I looked at Meta Knight again and said, "We should get out of this hole." He nodded at me but still sat there.

I stood up and closed my eyes again, waiting for the light to show up, but it never did. I opened my eyes again and looked down at my hands. I felt nothing. No power. Meta Knight looked up at me and asked, "Is there some thing wrong?" I continued to look at my hands and whispered, "Why can't I change? Why don't I feel anything? Why do I feel…normal?" I looked back up the hole and in a fit of rage I shouted, "Hey, you get back here! I'll kill you for this!" Meta Knight stood up and asked, "What are you talking about?" I looked at him and with a lower tone of voice I said, "They took my powers. It was that little orange orb. That gun sucked away all my powers. They have them now and I'm powerless!" I sunk to my knees and buried my face in my dirty hands.

Meta Knight picked up his sword, opened his wings out, and flew up through the hole. I looked up to watch, but for some reason he began to fall. He landed on his feet and with a sigh he said, "It's too high. I can't reach the top." I started to think for a while then I asked, "Can't you just warp up there?" He looked at me then said, "Hmm… I can try." He completely wrapped himself in his cape then he disappeared. I looked up to see him at the top of the hole, but he still couldn't get out. He fell again, but this time he landed, face first. After the dust cleared he muffled, "That didn't work."

Meta Knight sat up and withdrew his sword. I gave a sigh and said with a heavy heart, "There is no way I can get up there without my powers. Guess we're stuck here." Meta Knight looked down at the ground as if in a loss. Then I heard my communicator beeping again. I flipped it open and saw a whole bunch of red lights. Meta Knight opened his communicator too and saw the same thing. I looked up at him and said, "Meta Knight, it's everyone on the team. They're all being attacked by those things. And there's nothing we can do." I shut my communicator and put it away. I couldn't stand to look at it any more. He did the same and looked back up the hole.

I was trying to think about a way to get out, but I knew it was pointless. I looked back up at Meta Knight. He seemed lost in thought. Even with my powers, I wasn't a mind reader. It kind of looked like he was remembering something. He looked troubled, so I asked him, "Meta Knight, you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah." He took his gaze off the opening of the hole. Then I started to think about the creatures that attacked us.

"Meta Knight, do you have any idea what those creatures were?"

"Hmm…they were made from darkness. That's all I could tell."

"Darkness? You mean like my dark form?"

"No. I mean pure darkness."

"Well, where'd they come from?"

He didn't answer me. I decided to drop the subject. We still had the matter of being in a hole. I began to think of another solution. "Maybe you could take your armor off to make yourself lighter." He shot his shocked look at me. I blushed and said, "Sorry, bad idea." After that I stopped thinking about getting out of the hole. Then again I didn't really need to.

Meta Knight tried again and again to get out of the hole. One time he almost got it. He flew up again, but this time he used his sword to hook the wall when he began to fall. He started to climb the wall, inching closer to his goal. I stood up in excitement. I actually thought he was going to make it. But when he reached up to grab the edge, a rock gave way and so did his sword. He slammed into the ground again. As he got up, a rock landed on his head. I looked at him worried and asked, "Meta Knight, are you ok?" Before I could say anything else the rock cracked in half like an egg and Meta Knight fainted. I looked over him and saw that his eyes were still open, but he was out cold. It's creepy that his eyes never close.

Meta Knight didn't wake up until late afternoon. He sat up and automatically put his hand on his head. "Oh, my head. That's enough rock climbing for today." He shook it off and leaned against the wall. I heard my stomach growling and whined, "I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat all day."

He looked at me and said, "Well I can't really help you with that unless you want grubs."

I crossed my arms and said, "I'm not gonna eat bugs! They freak me out. And you're not gonna get me to eat a root!"

"Humph, didn't think so."

I sat back and looked out of the hole again. "I wish I at least knew what time it was." Meta Knight looked out of the hole for a bit, looked back at me, and said, "It's around 3:00 or 4:00 o'clock."

I looked at him surprised and asked, "How did you know?"

He pointed at the shadow the sun made and explained, "The position of the sun at this time of year would make a shadow like that late in the evening which would be about 3:00 or 4:00." I looked at him confused. He lowered his hand and said, "It's complicated."

We didn't really talk to each other until the sun went down and the stars came out. I lay out flat so I could see them. I put my hands behind my head and watched the stars glisten in the night sky.

"Hey, Meta Knight."

He glanced at me. "Yeah?"

"Where do you think Kirby came from?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "How should I know. He came from a star."

"Really? What star did you come?"

"I didn't come from a star."

I turned towards him and asked, "You didn't? Well, where did you come from?"

He looked away and said nothing.

I gazed back at the stars and said, "Sorry, too personal. What is your relationship with Kirby anyway?"

He glanced back at me and said, "We're rivals, nothing more."

I yawned and felt my eyes start to get heavy. Meta Knight heard me and said, "You should get some rest." I turned toward him and asked, "What about you?" He crossed his arms and said, "I'll be fine. Go to sleep." I rolled over and tried to make myself comfortable, but it's kind of hard when you're lying on the ground. I closed my eyes and yawned, "Good-night." Then surprisingly I fell asleep.

It was in the middle of the night and Jade was fast asleep. Meta Knight didn't sleep though. He had a plan. He took her idea and started to remove his armor. The only things he left on were his cape, his gloves, and his sword. He took one last glance at Jade and knew he couldn't get her out now. So without wasting anymore time, he was able to fly out of the hole.

I woke up the next morning. The sun was still rising from the horizon. I stretched my arms and legs while yawning once or twice. I looked to where Meta Knight had been last night only to find the shocking surprise that only his armor was there. I knelt over it and cried, "What happened to him! He must have disintegrated last night! What do I do?" I raised my hand and slapped myself in the face. "Focus woman! This hunger must be getting to your head." I looked through his armor and found some things were missing. I stood up and started pacing back and forth. '_Ok, his cape and sword are gone so he must have gotten out of the hole last night.'_ I stopped and shouted, "And you didn't come back to get me? You could've at least gotten me something to eat." I crossed my arms and looked behind me. Sitting there was a bright red apple. I blinked in surprise and began to eat it. When I was done I was still a little hungry, but I was satisfied. "Ok, I'll thank him for that, but I'm still in a hole."

Then I heard something falling down in the hole. I looked up to see what looked like Meta Knight. He had all of his armor on and had his back facing me when he landed. I smiled and said, "Hey, you came back!" To my surprise, when he turned around his eyes were purple. Normally they were yellow. He still didn't say anything. When I looked into his eyes it reminded me of the creatures that attacked us.

I took a step back and asked, "So, you have a second set of armor don't ya?" He still didn't say anything. I was starting to get freaked out. What if it _is_ one of those creatures? I asked him very quickly, "What is your relationship with Kirby?" He continued to stare at me. I knew it. It wasn't Meta Knight. I pointed my finger at it and yelled, "Imposter! What did you do to Meta Knight?" It realized I knew it was a fake and returned to its normal, ugly form. I backed into the wall and said, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." It raised its sword like arm and was about to kill me. I closed my eyes and heard a loud thud and a horrible cry. I opened one eye and saw a huge rock on top of the dark creature. I watched it fade away.

What was strange was that I could swear I saw shut eyes on the rock. Then it began to move. It broke apart and a little pink ball emerged from the rubble. One look at it and I knew who it was. "Kirby! Am I ever so glad to see you?" The pink ball turned around and said, "Hi!" I picked him up and hugged him so hard I thought he was going to burst. He let out a whine, so I put him down, and said, "Sorry. How did you get here? What happened while we were here?" Kirby tilted his head. I forgot he couldn't talk. Then I just remembered Meta Knight. "Kirby did you see Meta Knight anywhere?" He shook his head, but then he pulled something out. It was an orange orb. "Kirby you got my powers!" I grabbed the orb to absorb it once more. I could feel all my powers returning. I picked up Meta Knight's armor and gave it to Kirby. He stumbled backwards from the weight, and then straightened up. I picked him up and said, "Come on. We have to find the rest of the team." I looked up to the top of the hole then jumped as high as I could, which was pretty high. I landed in the clearing and set Kirby down. Thanks to him, I was free.


	6. Chapter 5: Ambush

Origin of the Dark Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 5: Ambush

I did a 360 degree scan of the clearing but still no knight anywhere. I began shouting, "Meta Knight, where are you?" only to get no answer. I started to wonder _'Ok, if I was Meta Knight where's the first place I would go?' _Then it hit me. I picked up Kirby and used the communicator to locate the Halberd. I ran in the direction the communicator pointed out. It was nice to have your own personal GPS.

When we reached the ship it was between blown up and torn apart. I placed Kirby down with Meta Knight's armor still in his stubby arms. I looked around to see one of the hatches was open. "Kirby, Meta Knight must be in there and I think he's in trouble." I turned to Kirby to see that he put on the armor himself. I was about to crack up laughing because it was so adorable! The armor was a little too big on him and he didn't have that serious look that Meta Knight has when he wears the mask.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. This was serious. Meta Knight was still in trouble. I pointed at the ship and said, "Kirby, we're going in." Kirby tilted his head so he could see the ship and nodded in agreement. We went in through the hatch that seemed to have been ripped off its hinges.

The ship was no better on the inside than it was on the outside. The walls were torn up and there were sparks flying everywhere. I just fixed the dang thing not too long ago! As I looked around, I began to think that something has been here, something big.

Suddenly, Kirby stopped walking and stood perfectly still. I stopped and asked, "What's wrong?" Kirby didn't move. I was about to say something else, but then I thought I heard something. I stood still so I could listen. I heard it again. It sounded like swords. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but Kirby did. He began to run in the direction of the noise. I ran, calling after him, "Kirby, wait up!"

As I ran, I heard the sound get louder and clearer. I could tell it was a sword fight. Kirby and I stopped in front of a huge door. The room must have been the cargo hold. The fighting was coming from inside. I looked at Kirby and nodded. Knowing that the armor was going to slow him down, Kirby took it off and nodded, letting me know he was ready for the worst.

I pushed the button that opened the door. I could see two people attacking something that I couldn't make out. Suddenly, it disappeared and the two men faced us. I couldn't believe it! It was Ike and Marth! Ike is a knight and Marth is a prince on the team. I looked closer at them to see that they both had purple eyes. They must have been fakes. They raised their swords and charged at us. Kirby and I didn't know what to do.

Just when they were six feet from us, the thing that disappeared earlier suddenly reappeared and deflected the attacks, sending both the fakes backwards. I could tell who it was. It was Meta Knight! Still facing the creatures, he shouted, "Go!"

Wanting to help, I said, "But,"

"This is my fight." He said back at us. I slapped Kirby in the back, making him drop the armor, and said, "Let's go!"

We closed the door again and the fighting continued. I stood there and said, "Wait a second! What am I doing? We should be helping him! Sure he can take on one of them, but he can't fight both Ike and Marth, especially if they're fakes! We gotta help!" Kirby nodded and we went back in.

We watched as the fighting continued. It was getting pretty nasty. Meta Knight had all of his armor back on, but he was getting overwhelmed. The fakes were coming in at both sides on him. He jumped into the air and used his wings to get some distance between them. The fake Marth ran under Meta Knight and put a dark shadow over his sword. Marth jumped up and swung his sword at him. It managed to hurt Meta Knight and he landed with his hand on his side. The fake Ike then threw his sword at him. I shouted, "Look out!" Meta Knight moved just in time, but the sword had pinned his cape to the wall. He tried to pull it out when I saw Ike put his arms together and formed a gun. He aimed it at Meta Knight and charged the gun. It was time for Kirby and me to step in.

Kirby ran up to Ike while taking his hammer out. I blocked Marth so he couldn't stop him. Right when Ike was going to fire the gun, Kirby jumped and hit the gun with his hammer. Ike fell and the gun fired a dark beam. It just barely missed Meta Knight and drilled a hole in the wall. He removed the sword and threw it across the floor. After a second, it faded away.

The fakes jumped back and prepared for us to charge. I ran back to Kirby and took a fighting stance. The fakes nodded at each other and turned into dark globs. I began wondering what was going on when the globs joined together and got as big as a truck. It then turned into a different creature that was twice as ugly as before. It looked like a giant lion only that its "mane" was a bunch of tentacles, it was dark purple, and it looked about ready to eat us. Its roar made the room shake. Ok, two freaks was enough, but one huge mutant lion was just insane!

Immediately, it used one of its tentacles to grab Meta Knight. He struggled to get free, but the monster held him tight, and was squeezing the life out of him. We had to act fast. I used my light powers to coat my arms, making them like swords. Kirby took out his sword and ran towards him. The creature sent his tentacles at us, but I cleared a path for Kirby to get through. He jumped up and sliced the tentacle holding Meta Knight, freeing him. He fell to the ground and was a little wobbly. He was ready to strike when we saw a flash of bright light. We all looked up to see a blue, glowing ball floating in the air. Just what we needed, a Smash Ball. We made a beeline for it, but the monster kept attacking us.

I knew one of us had to get the ball before it floated away. No matter what we tried me and Kirby couldn't get pass the monster. Meta Knight was slicing through every tentacle that came near him. He leapt into the air and tried to reach the Smash Ball. The monster couldn't do much when Meta Knight was in the air, especially when there were two people attacking it. He cleaved the ball in two and was given an enormous power. He was glowing just like the powerful ball. The room dimmed.

At this time, Kirby and I were itching to see Meta Knight's Final Smash. The monster, on the other hand, wanted to kill him before he got the chance to use it. It reared up on its hind legs and was about to come down on him. Right before it hit the ground, Meta Knight shrouded himself in his cape while saying, "Know my power!" The monster froze as if time had stopped. The room became pitch black. Before I knew it, I saw a group of thin lights then the room became light again. I saw him behind the creature, his sword raised, and his back to it. It's amazing how fast he moves sometimes. The monster collapsed and dissolved away.

Kirby and I started jumping up and down and cheering, "Meta Knight, you did it! Way to go!" Meta Knight regained normal stance and was about to withdraw his sword. Suddenly, he groaned in pain and had to use his sword to keep himself from falling. We stopped cheering and worry spread over us. I looked at his wound and saw that it was bleeding, a lot. "Meta Knight, you're hurt!" I shouted. Quickly, he placed his hand on his side again and looked at the blood on his glove. Suddenly, he fell to the ground and didn't move.

We immediately rushed over to help. Kirby turned him over so we could see the wound. His eyes were closed. I started to panic. His eyes are never closed unless he was dead! "Kirby, stand back," I said quivering. Kirby did, but he continued to stare at Meta Knight. I knew there was only one chance to save his life. I drew my light powers to my hand and placed it on the wound. All was silent. I held my hand there for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. When I took my hand away the light had faded and the wound was gone. I looked at my hand and saw black sludge on it. That fake jerk Marth must have poisoned him. I watched it fade away and looked to see if Meta Knight was standing there feeling as good as new. He wasn't. He still hadn't moved. Was I too late? Is he really… dead? I closed my eyes and turned away. Kirby looked at the ground feeling depressed.

Just then, I heard a moan. I looked at Kirby. He was staring at Meta Knight and holding his breath. To my surprise, I saw him moving. He slowly opened his eyes and muffled, "J-Jade, Kirby?" Kirby was overjoyed and started bouncing up and down. I was about ready to burst with happiness. I would've hugged Meta Knight, but I knew he hates that. He stood up, still a little wobbly, and withdrew his sword. First he glanced at Kirby, who was still jumping with joy, and then looked me in the eye and said, "You saved my life." I was still speechless, but I managed to say weakly, "Yeah." '_Yeah?' _I thought to myself. '_You just saved this guy's life and all you can say is 'Yeah'?' _

Meta Knight looked at Kirby again and said, "You can stop now." Kirby stopped jumping, scratched the back of his head, and chuckled a little. I thought that was so adorable.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We save the others." Meta Knight answered like he knew what I was thinking.

"But how are we gonna find them? We don't know where they are."

"Kirby does."

Kirby looked at us confused. "Ok Kirby. Can you show us where the rest of the team is?" I asked a little unsure if he knew. He nodded, headed to the door, and waited for us to catch up. Meta Knight and I followed Kirby out of the ship and into the woods. I sure hope Kirby wasn't looking for something to eat!


	7. Chapter 6: A Royal Reunion

Origin of the Dark Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 6: A Royal Reunion

Thank the Lord that Kirby didn't take us to a hot dog stand. Kirby stood at the edge of a cliff and pointed down at an old castle. It looked abandoned to me. Maybe that was because it looked a hundred years old and it was falling apart. "Are you sure the others are down there, Kirby?" I asked, looking doubtfully at the castle. Kirby nodded. I looked to Meta Knight to give me a reassuring nod as well. He was staring at the castle as if it was haunted. I didn't think much of it and said, "Alright, let's go." Kirby and I jumped down from the ledge. Meta Knight reluctantly followed us. I wondered what was up with him. We crouched down by some rocks and waited for him to catch up. We began to move again, but Meta Knight pulled us back.

"You can't just go in through the front door." He said firmly.

"I don't see why not."

"Look again."

He pointed at the castle's double doors. I watched as a dozen or two creatures marched out of the castle, no doubt sent to look for us.

"Oh, so how are we supposed to get in?" I asked.

Meta Knight started to head toward the castle and said, "Follow me."

Kirby gave a simple, "Piyo?"

I nodded and we followed Meta Knight to the castle.

We quickly ran to the side of the castle wall. Meta Knight checked to see if anyone was watching. Quietly, he flew up to a window. He drew his sword and carved a circle in the glass. He set the glass aside and motioned us to come up. Kirby sucked in some air, allowing him to float up to the window, and I gave a leap to land on the narrow edge. All three of us went in, Meta Knight being last so he can put the glass back.

We stood on a beam holding the roof up. Meta Knight jumped down near the wall. I followed him down as quietly as I could. Kirby accidently slipped and we had to catch him to keep from getting caught. We set him down and hid behind a pile of rocks. I could see two massive doors to my right. Standing in front of them was Pit and Ganondorf. They're both on the team, but on closer examination showed they both had purple eyes. Great, more fakes.

We might not get rid of the fakes before more show up. "Now what?" I whispered. Meta Knight raised his hand, motioning me to be quiet. I guess he doesn't know either. I looked around. I could see stone statues everywhere. Some were knights that looked like they were trying to defend themselves from something. I saw several stone creatures that looked the same way. Then I saw a trophy person. It was Snake! I poked Meta Knight's shoulder and whispered, "Look, it's Snake." Meta Knight looked over to Snake. He shrouded himself in his cape, making him invisible. I saw a stone statue floating in mid air next to Snake. The two were quickly switched. The trophy disappeared, and then I heard footsteps coming toward us. Meta Knight and the trophy reappeared behind us. "Nice," I whispered as he placed Snake down on the floor.

Now we had another problem, restoring Snake without the massive light giving us away. Meta Knight realized this too and held his cape up to block the light from the dark guards. I didn't think it was going to help much, but it was worth a shot. I held my breath and touched the base of the trophy. It turns out that the cape did block most of the light, but I think the guards noticed. I looked over to them to see that Pit broke his sword-like bow in two and Ganondorf's fists were shrouded in darkness.

"Wha-," Snake started, but me and Kirby shushed him and Meta Knight pointed to the guards. He sat up and took a good look at the area.

"We need your help. Can you take out the guards?" I whispered.

"Consider it done," He whispered back.

He crawled on his belly toward a nearby column. From there, he hid in his cardboard box and inched towards the guards. The fakes noticed the box, but took no action. When Snake got close enough he rolled a grenade from under the box. The guards were prepared to attack it until it was right under them. They looked at each other confused then the bomb went off. It occurred to me that I forgot to tell him not to attract any attention.

Snake jumped out from his box and attacked Ganondorf. We came in to help fight in the smoke the bomb left behind. Kirby and I helped Snake out with Ganondorf. Meta Knight began fighting Pit off himself.

Ganondorf swung his fist at me. I ducked and swiped his feet. Kirby jumped above him, turned into a rock, and landed with a thud. The fake gasped, gave a horrible screech, and threw Kirby off. He got up and threw another punch at me. I dodged it then Snake grabbed his neck. It struggled to throw him off, but then I heard a snap and the creature collapsed. It faded away and I stared at Snake.

"You snapped its neck?" I said in a kind of 'how could you' way.

He shrugged and replied, "You wanted me to get rid of it."

Meanwhile, Meta Knight had his hands full with Pit. They deflected each others attacks, leaving no opening to strike. Pit lunged at him, but he dodged it and came up behind. When it was about to turn around, he plunged his sword into its back. The fake Pit cried in pain then faded away along with the smoke.

I was surprised that even from all that commotion no reinforcements arrived. "The security in this place is terrible." I accidently said aloud.

Meta Knight murmured to himself, "Maybe they want us to-,"

"Stand back!" Snake shouted.

He pulled out his bazooka and fired at the door. We all jumped out of the way of the explosion. "What are you trying to do, kill us?" I shouted, coughing out dust. He put his 'death weapon' away and said, "Let's go." We all got up and ran through the blasted doors.

After we charged through the smoke, we stopped and took our fighting stances. I briefly looked around and realized it was a throne room. It looked much better than the rest of the castle. There was a crystal chandelier, rugs everywhere, and a throne that was ten feet tall. On the ledges of the wall, the rest of the team was trapped in their trophy forms. A man was perched on his throne across the room. I put my senses on alert when he slowly stood up and walked toward us. "I knew you'd come to rescue your pathetic friends." The man calmly said. '_Pathetic?'_ I thought. I glanced at Meta Knight. He looked really tense. He took a wider stance and tightened his grip on his sword. '_What's gotten into him?' _"It's too bad that they can't watch you die." The man said. Just then, I thought I saw something in Meta Knight's eyes. Was it…fear? The strange man drew his sword and said, "You know your punishment, Meta Knight." _'Punishment? What punishment? What's going on here?'_ The man stopped walking and raised his sword. He looked straight at him. "You move first," he said to Meta Knight like we weren't here anymore. Before I could say something, he flew off like a rocket and hit the man head on, sword to sword. That started the most intense swordfight I've ever seen.

"I've never seen Meta Knight fight like that before. Should we help," I asked, still surprised by the sudden turn of events.

Snake and Kirby loosened up a bit.

"No, this is his fight. If we try to help we'll just get in the way," Snake said in a serious tone. He looked at the trophies on the wall and said, "This would be a good time to rescue the team while 'his majesty' is distracted."

They jumped on the ledges and started freeing the rest of the team. I stood there, watching the swordfight. They were literally fighting for their lives. I knew I couldn't help, so I shook it off and began freeing the team.

Meta Knight kept throwing attack after attack, keeping his opponent from counterattacking. This technique wasn't working however. The king was too experienced. Meta Knight knew if he lost this fight, he would lose his life. The swords collided and locked together. Meta Knight tried to push him away, but his strength was fading. "You've become weak! I expected better from you," The king hissed. Meta Knight could hear the stone floor cracking beneath him. "You should have never left my side! We could have ruled the world," he said, pushing harder against the swords.

"That was your decision that I didn't want to be apart of," Meta Knight shouted. He gathered his strength and pushed the king away. The man staggered back, but immediately regained normal stance. They lunged at each other again and continued to fight.

We were almost finished freeing the team. I was still worried about the fight. What if Meta Knight lost? I shook my head. He _couldn't_ lose. I was about to free the last person when I saw the man knock Meta Knight's sword across the room. I quickly freed the last person and jumped down to the floor. I felt I really needed to step in, but the others held me back. Once again, I would only get in the way.

Meta Knight jumped back. The king came closer to him, preparing for the final blow. He needed to get his sword back if he has a chance of living. He backed into the wall. He needed to act now. Meta Knight used his wings to blow up the dust from under him. The king was blinded. He tried to fly around him, but he caught his cape. Before Meta Knight could move again, he was tossed at the wall. The force of the impact almost buried him in the wall itself. The dark ruler then threw him across the floor. Meta Knight couldn't get up from the shock, but he could barely reach his sword. He reached out, but the king pinned him to the floor with his foot. Now he could barely breathe. The king poised his sword above his back and shrouded it in a dark shadow. "It ends for you," The king said bitterly.

"NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO DO SOMETHING," I screamed at the others. Pit quickly aimed and shot a light arrow at the king. The arrow knocked the sword from his hands. Then Lucario shot an aura sphere at him. The sphere hammered the king and threw him off of Meta Knight. He flew to his sword, picked it up, and regained his stance. I could see that he couldn't take much more of this. The king weakly got up. He looked at us then at Meta Knight. Then, he smiled the most terrifying and evil grin I've ever seen. He clenched his hands together and started to mutter some words in a different language. Darkness encircled him. Meta Knight flew at him again to stop him. He lifted his sword high. Right when he reached the king, it was too late. The king cried out his final word and shot a dark blast at Meta Knight that sent him crashing to the wall. The darkness seemed to be absorbed in the wall. Meta Knight collapsed to the floor.

"Meta Knight," I cried out.

I started to run to him when the others called, "Jade, wait!"

Meta Knight looked up and saw me running.

"Stay back," He shouted.

I skidded to a halt. Then, a dark and powerful portal opened where the darkness was absorbed. It started to pull Meta Knight in, but he hooked the floor with his sword. The portal was slowly pulling me in and I couldn't do anything about it. The team raced in to help, but the portal shocked anyone who came near it. As I was lifted from the ground, I could hear the king laughing murderously. Meta Knight's sword gave away. We were sucked in and taken to another place.


	8. Chapter 7: Origin of the Dark Knight

Origin of the Dark Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 7: Origin of the Dark Knight

The portal gave us a wild and painful ride. When it opened again, it shot us out against the ground. We tumbled out a few feet. I wearily looked up to see the portal close and fade away. "Wow. I've been through portals before, but nothing like that," I said weakly. I got up and looked around. It looked like a rocky, barren wasteland. There was nothing around except geysers shooting some kind of gas in the air.

I heard Meta Knight groan in pain. I turned to see him trying to get up. "Meta Knight," I shouted as I ran over to him. He stood up, took one step, and fell again. I reached him and crouched down. "Here, lean back. Let me help," I said softly. He let out another groan as he sat back. I coated my hands with my light powers and started to heal the wounds and bruises. He winced in pain then let out a sigh. He was badly hurt. I could heal pretty fast with my powers so I didn't worry about myself. He didn't look at me or say anything.

I had tons of questions in my head. "Meta Knight, who was that guy? How does he know you? Why did he want to kill you?" He looked at me and started to say something, but stopped and looked away. I sighed and thought '_I guess he doesn't want to talk about it'._

"His name was king Arseus." He said, still looking away.

"King Arseus? What did he want with the team?"

"He wanted to get rid of them so they wouldn't interfere."

"Interfere with what?"

He paused then looked at me and said, "Interfere with my death."

"Oh." I looked down and thought for a second. Then I looked at him and said, "That still doesn't explain why he wanted to kill you."

He looked away again and sighed. "I…I once served as his knight," he said.

I was so shocked I stopped healing him.

"What? I thought you were always King Dedede's knight."

He looked at me and said, "I wasn't always his knight."

Before you start asking who he is, King Dedede is also on the team. I wonder what they're doing anyway.

The team could only watch as Jade and Meta Knight were sucked into the portal. As the portal closed, they faced the king who was still laughing like a murderer. When he finally stopped, he scanned the entire team. "Hmph. It's too bad you all couldn't join them. You'll never see those two again," Arseus said then began to laugh again. The team readied themselves then charged at the king. He immediately stopped laughing, picked up his sword, and charged towards the team.

"Why would you join Arseus anyway? Isn't he, like, evil?" I said while I continued to heal Meta Knight's wounds.

"It wasn't my decision," he said calmly.

"Why not," I asked firmly. There was a long silence.

"I guess it's time I told someone the truth," he said quietly.

"Arseus wasn't always evil," he continued. "He was just a carefree prince when he was a kid. The kingdom at the time was in war with many others. When his father died, the pressure of the war was passed on to him. Arseus lost battle after battle. One day, he became so furious, he unlocked dark powers that no one could imagine, not even him. Soon after he discovered his powers, he found a way to create life, those creatures that attacked us."

I suddenly remembered the creatures that trapped us in that hole. They didn't kill us because Arseus needed Meta Knight alive so he can kill him himself. Maybe that's why Arseus sent a creature to get rid of me after Meta Knight escaped.

"He created his own army of dark soldiers," Meta Knight continued. "Humans had no use for him in his army, so he let them die off. The only problem in his army was they only listened to him. They were not created with minds of their own. Arseus had to go to each battle and lead the army. This made another problem. He had no heir to the throne. If Arseus was killed, his kingdom will fall. After he was injured in battle, he wanted to create someone that could lead the army, someone who had the skill to fight. He wanted to create a knight." He paused. "That knight was me."

"WHAT? You were created by Arseus," I asked, shocked. Meta Knight only nodded. I couldn't believe it! All this time Meta Knight was one of "them" and he didn't tell anyone!

"I only had one choice," he continued, "I had to lead the army."

"You couldn't say 'no'?"

"I couldn't question the king. At the time, I didn't know right from wrong."

This was a lot for me to take in.

"The more kingdoms we conquered, the more widely known we became. Soon we became known as 'The Dark Army'. After years had passed, I began to wonder if I was doing the right thing. One day, I overheard Arseus talking about, oww! Jade, what are you doing?" I had both my hands on his shoulder. "Your shoulder was dislocated so," I said while getting a better grip on his arm, "this might hurt." I quickly twisted his arm and pushed his shoulder back in place. He groaned loudly and rubbed his shoulder.

"Please continue," I said.

He glared at me and said, "He was talking about ruling the world."

"What did you do about it?"

"I left."

"That's it? You just thought nothing of it?"

"No. I quit."

"Oh. How come?"

"I didn't want to be apart of it anymore." Meta Knight stood up. "I never told anyone that," he muttered then started to walk away. I still sat there and thought '_Wow. I feel honored that Meta Knight only told me this, but why?'_ "Are you coming?" He shouted back. "Uh, yeah," I replied. I stood up and quickly ran after him.

After awhile, we began to walk through a geyser field. It didn't bother us for some reason. I still had a lot of questions and I'm sure Meta Knight had the answers. "So, how did you find King Dedede," I asked.

Meta Knight kept walking and said, "I didn't find him. He found me."

"Really? How'd that happen?"

He sighed and explained, "After I left Arseus, he made sure I would never set foot in his kingdom again. I had the Halberd, but it still took me a long time to leave his territory. Since we conquered so many kingdoms, Arseus had a vast amount of land. He was already close to ruling the world. Every time I tried to land and refuel my supplies, Arseus's creatures would prevent me from doing so. Soon I ran out and I still had a long way to go. I flew without food, water, or rest for three days."

"Three days? Wouldn't you die by then?"

"A normal person would, but I reached my limit. I found a small forest just outside of Arseus's territory. I wasn't familiar with it, but I had to land the ship. I didn't go to far from it. I collapsed from exhaustion by an old tree. I thought for sure I was going to die."

I looked at Meta Knight with interest to his story. "Then what happened," I asked with anticipation.

"When I felt the last of my strength start to fade," he continued, "I heard something coming toward me. I couldn't get up, so I drew my sword and waited. When it came out, it turned out to be only a servant of King Dedede, a Waddle Dee. I've never seen one before, but it looked harmless enough. Soon more came and I was surrounded. When something big was coming, my strength faded and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in King Dedede's castle."

"He saved your life," I said quietly.

Meta Knight faced me and nodded. "Yes, and in return I became his knight and served him to this day," he finished and continued walking.

We crossed the geyser field. Soon another question came to mind. "Meta Knight, how do we get out of here?" He stopped and stared at the ground. I stopped too and waited for an answer.

"I don't know," he said as if at a loss.

Worry spread over my body.

"You don't think we're going to make it, do you," I asked quietly.

He looked at me and slowly shook his head. Just then, we heard a loud roar. It sounded like it was far away.

"What was that," I asked.

Meta Knight looked around then said, "We have to keep moving." He began to walk again.

I walked a little closer to him. I only had one question left and it was the most disturbing of all. "One more thing, what would happen if Arseus got a Smash Ball," I asked. Meta Knight kept walking. I looked at him, a little scared of what he might say.

Finally, he said, "It could mean the end of the world."

I stopped and murmured, "Well, that's a pleasant thought." I swallowed hard and ran to catch up with Meta Knight.

After about five minutes, I thought I felt the ground rumble.

I stopped and asked, "Do you feel that?"

Meta Knight stopped and turned around. He didn't say anything. I felt it again. This time it was clearer.

Meta Knight felt it too and shouted, "We have to move now!"

We took off running. The ground began to shake. Then suddenly, something burst out of the ground right in front of us. We skidded to a halt. I looked up at the monster that towered fifty feet above us. It looked like a giant worm, and it looked hungry. I could feel the air rush by me as it pulled it in. Then, it roared down at us that could have been heard for miles. I could see hundreds of sharp, massive teeth lining the inside of its mouth.

"What is that thing?" I shouted.

"I don't know," Meta Knight started while he stared at the green drool coming from its mouth, "but I'm not waiting to find out."

He drew his sword and readied to charge. I created energy spheres in my fists and took a wide stance. When the monster was about to come down on us, we charged.

The team worked in perfect unison against Arseus. When he went to attack one person another one strikes him. Soon Arseus couldn't take anymore. He dropped his sword and collapsed to the ground. The team felt victorious, but still felt bad about Jade and Meta Knight. They began to leave without another word. Arseus had been defeated, or so they thought.

The worm monster lay on the ground, green ooze spilling from its wounds. Meta Knight and I barely stood, panting from the fight.

"Dang, that thing was huge! I didn't think anything lived here," I said between breathes. Meta Knight was too exhausted to speak.

"I don't think we can take on anymore of those things," I said.

He stood up straight and said, "Wait. When we first got here you said something about being through portals before."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you do that often?"

"Yeah, I use them to get around sometimes. Why?"

"You can use one to get us out of here."

I stood up straight. Meta Knight had his cape wrapped around him. He nodded at me.

I thought for a moment then said, "Ok, I can try."

Later, we walked away from the dead worm because it started to smell. Well, I thought it smelled bad, but Meta Knight thought it would attract other creatures. When we came to a good spot I held my arms in front of me and said, "Stand back." Meta Knight took a few steps back. I closed my eyes and got an image of Arseus's castle. I opened them then channeled a lot of energy to my arms and out my hands. For some reason, the static power I made looked like dark electricity which is odd. The power shot out and started to open a portal that was similar to the portal Arseus made. When it got to the size of my head it faded away. I threw my arms down and said, "No good. I've never had to make a portal like that before."

"We have to try something," Meta Knight said firmly.

"That's just it! I don't think I can do it," I said while staring at the ground.

"Jade," I looked up at Meta Knight, "you are the most powerful person I know. You can do this."

I was surprised at what Meta Knight just said. I gained a little confidence back and said, "Ok."

I held my arms up and tried to make the portal again. The same energy shot out from my hands and formed the gateway. It took most of my power to make it and the rest to keep it open. I started to groan a bit and roughly said, "It might take a while." Meta Knight nodded. Suddenly, I felt the ground rumble again. Soon, another worm monster shot out from the ground. Meta Knight jumped back. I turned to fight, but then the portal started to close. I threw my arms up to keep it from closing.

Meta Knight looked over his shoulder at me and said, "Keep the portal open. I'll hold it off."

He drew his sword and flew up to the monster.

"Meta Knight, wait," I shouted, but then I had to keep the portal from closing again.

Meta Knight flew head on at the monster. The worm closed in, its mouth wide open. Meta Knight barely dodged the attack and sliced the side of its body. The creature let out a roar of pain. He flew circles around the beast, cutting through its elastic skin. It couldn't catch the knight in its massive jaws. Meta Knight suddenly flew high above the monster. His sword started to glow with a bright light. The worm raised its body out of the ground to attempt to reach the swordsman. Meta Knight raised the sword above his head. "Sword," the monster drew close to reaching him, "Beam!" Meta Knight swung his sword. A massive streak of light unleashed from the sword. The streak slashed down the middle of the worm and erupted at the ground. The monster split in two and crashed to the ground. Meta Knight landed close to Jade, his back to the corpse.

"Whoa. Remind me not to tick you off," I said while looking at the worm then at Meta Knight.

"Hmph." He stood up right.

Suddenly, we felt another rumble. At that point, I thought '_how much longer is this going to go on?'_ Yet another worm monster shot out from the ground. In an instant, an extremely long tongue shot out of its massive jaws. The tip rapidly wrapped around Meta Knight's arm and the monster started to pull him in. Meta Knight quickly hooked the ground with his sword and tried to pull away from the creature.

"Meta Knight, hang on," I shouted.

When I was about to let go of the gateway, Meta Knight shouted, "No! Keep the portal open!"

I threw my arms back up.

I turned my head to him and said, "What about you?"

"Listen to me!"

My eyes widened.

"Once it's open, don't wait for me. Just go back."

"Meta Knight, I can't do that."

"You have to!"

I felt my throat start to knot up.

"But," I started quietly.

Suddenly, his sword came loose. The worm began to reel him in like a fish. Meta Knight was carried off the ground and toward the monster.

"Meta Knight," I cried.

"Make the portal," He shouted back.

I turned my head away. Tears streamed down my face.

Instead of swallowing him, the giant worm thrashed Meta Knight around to weaken him. Meta Knight took his sword and sliced the creature's tongue off of his arm. Green ooze sprayed out from the cut. The monster roared in pain. Meta Knight threw the piece of the tongue off his arm and flew toward the monster. The beast lashed its tongue out at the knight. He dodged it and sliced the side of its mouth. The creature bellowed in pain again. Meta Knight flew up to prepare for another Sword Beam, but he felt something wrap around his foot. His eyes widened. He shouted, "Noooo!" as he was swallowed by the worm.

I heard Meta Knight shouting behind me. I quickly turned my head and, at the last second, saw him being swallowed by the beast. My mouth hung open and my eyes filled with tears. "Meta Knight," I cried out. A sudden burst of energy came from the portal. I faced it and lowered my arms. The portal was complete. I took a step towards it, but then I turned my head to the worm. I looked back at the portal. I didn't know what to do. I looked down at the ground. Just then, I heard the monster growl like something was wrong. I looked up at it and saw it start to choke. It coughed up some green ooze, but continued to choke. Then, it coughed up a small, green ball high in the sky then collapsed on the ground. I watched the ball come closer then I heard it yelling as it fell. I took a step back, and the ball landed with a thud. I looked closer at it and immediately my face lit up. "Meta Knight, you're ok," I cried out with joy.

He stood up awkwardly. He was dripping with green ooze. Meta Knight shook the ooze off his sword and withdrew it while saying, "You could say that."

I blew off the rest of the ooze and said, "The portal is open. I'm not sure how long it will stay that way."

Meta Knight wrapped himself in his cape and said, "Then we should hurry."

I nodded. We started to walk towards the gateway, but then we felt the ground shake like an earthquake. Soon, about ten worm creatures shot out from the ground and surrounded us. I threw my arms above my head and shouted, "Aww, come on!" When they were about to come down on us, I shot a fireball at all of them. They threw back their heads and bellowed in pain. Now was our chance. "Go, go, go," I shouted at Meta Knight while I ran for the portal. He jumped through first. I jumped in after him, but then a worm lashed out its tongue and caught my leg. It started to drag me out. I tried to get it off, but it was no use. I was half way out of the portal. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. Then, I felt something grab my hand. I looked up and saw Meta Knight pulling me back in the portal. I coated my other hand with fire and grasped the monster's tongue. It roared in pain and released my leg, sending us flying through the portal. It closed behind us as it took us to another location.


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Brawl

Origin of the Dark Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 8: The Final Brawl

The team didn't look back as they left the castle. Most of them didn't know what to do next. They were half way between the castle and the cliffs when they saw a bright flash of light. They stopped and looked around for the source of the light. Suddenly, a burst of energy, followed by dark static, erupted next to them. Right away, a dark portal opened in the same spot. The team started to back up, but stopped dead when they saw two hands grab the edges of the portal.

When the portal reopened, it didn't shoot us out like it did before. Instead, it tried to suck us back in. We just barely reached the edges. We tried to pull our selves out, but a dark, static, moving edge isn't the easiest to hold on to. I couldn't hold on. The portal started to pull me in, but once again, Meta Knight saved me from another horrible fate. He grabbed my hand and held on tight. I looked up and saw his hand start to slip from the edge. As it did, someone from outside the portal caught it. We saw that, surprisingly, it was Ganondorf (the real one) that was hauling us out. Soon, King Dedede, Lucario, Mario, and Pit joined in. I reached up as Pit and Mario grabbed my other hand. Meta Knight let go of me and struggled to hold on to Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Lucario. The portal started to close when we were half way out, but the suction from the portal dropped. With one final tug, they were able to pull us away from the portal before it closed. We tumbled out on the ground. I sat up and watched the gateway disappear like lightening. Its final sound was like thunder. I saw most of the team cheering and slapping high fives. I looked to my left and saw Meta Knight sit up and nod at me. I grinned at him then let out a sigh of relief and fell back on the ground. We made it back and everything seemed right with the world.

Arseus groaned in pain. He found it hard to believe that those weaklings almost finished him off. He tried to get up, but fell again. At least he got the chance to see Meta Knight and that girl carried to their demise. Meta Knight… that traitor! He clenched his fists and dark static formed on his knuckles. Unfortunately, all this fury isn't even going to help him sit up. Arseus calmed himself and tried to get up again. It was no use. He lay on the ground too weak to stand. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the room. A glowing ball floated down next to him. He gazed at the ball that emitted such power. He reached over to grab it. He clutched it in his hand. The ball broke open under the pressure and its power was absorbed. Arseus felt an enormous power flow through his entire body. He stood up and laughed murderously as he changed into a creature that suited his power.

I closed my eyes and felt the sun's warmth on my body. I heard someone walk up. I looked up to see Meta Knight standing over me. He held out his hand. I grinned and grabbed it. He helped me off the ground. I brushed the dust off my, well, everywhere.

Meta Knight turned to the others and asked, "What of Arseus?"

I glanced up. I totally forgot about him.

Sonic stepped up and said, "Don't worry. We took care of him."

"Yeah, we won't see him again," Fox mentioned.

I sighed in relief, but Meta Knight didn't look convinced. I walked up to him. I was about to say something, but then we heard a terrifying roar. It came from the castle. We all turned toward it to see that the castle was breaking apart. Suddenly, a monster erupted from the ancient fortress and jumped up high in the sky. It landed right in front of us and knocked some of us over.

I looked up at the terrifying beast. Its body was like an ogre's. Its tail was spiked and had an arrow shaped tip. The creature's entire body was muscular. It had enormous, sharp teeth lining its jaws. Its head had two devil horns. Its eyes were a piercing dark purple.

As the others quickly stood up, Meta Knight looked at the beast in horror. The monster looked straight at Meta Knight and me. It roared in anger and said, "You! I sent you two to oblivion! No matter. Now I have the chance to watch you breathe your last breath in my fists!"

Meta Knight took a step back and muttered, "No… it's Arseus."

I looked down at him then back at the monster.

"Meta Knight…" I said to him.

He turned to me. I looked at him and nodded. He looked back at Arseus. He took a fighting stance and slowly drew his sword. I took a fighting stance too and formed energy balls on my fists. The others got in their stances as well. Then, Meta Knight and I ran towards the monster. The others charged behind us. Arseus roared at us and prepared to attack. This was going to be our biggest fight yet.

The team started to attack Arseus from all sides. He didn't seem to be affected and swatted them away. Meta Knight was able to fly up to his head and attack him from there. Arseus staggered back and hit him down with his massive hand. Meta Knight crashed to the ground. He looked up to see the monster's tail coming down on him. He rolled out of the way and jumped back up.

While Arseus's tail was on the ground, I jumped up on it and leaped on the spikes to reach the head. Arseus turned his head and saw me coming. He opened his massive jaws and tried to chomp down on me. I jumped above him and formed an energy ball on my fist. When I came down on him, the ball exploded on his skull. A dust cloud appeared above his head. He staggered back and shook his head to make the dust clear. I hung on to his horn for dear life. When he realized I was up there, he started to shake his head violently. I jumped off and shot energy balls at him on my way to the ground. I landed on my knee and fist. I stood up and ran away from the giant fist coming down on me.

The others started to try and reach the head like Meta Knight and I did. At this point Arseus was getting really annoyed. I followed the rest of the team as we climbed his body. He swatted us away. I went airborne just above his head. Arseus formed a giant, dark energy ball between his hands. My eyes widened as he shot the ball straight at me.

Meta Knight saw Arseus shoot a giant ball of energy into the air. He wondered why he shot it at the sky until he saw where it was going, straight at Jade. His eyes widened as he watched the ball explode when it hit her. An energy cloud formed as he felt the energy wave rush past him. Jade flew out of the cloud, but she wasn't moving. "Jade," He whispered. She crashed into the ground and laid still. "No," Meta Knight shouted as he started to run over to her. Arseus swung his tail at the knight. He flew out of the way and stayed airborne. Meta Knight looked at him with rage and flew straight at him, doing a battle cry as he went. Arseus swatted him out of the sky. Meta Knight skidded to a halt on the ground.

Arseus roared and jumped high into the air. He landed at least a quarter of a mile away. The team gathered and waited for he was too far away to attack. Meta Knight faced him and watched, for he knew most of Arseus's tricks. Arseus hunched down and tried to focus energy out for something. Arseus became engulfed in electricity that wasn't dark. It was red. Meta Knight gasped slightly and stepped back. He looked over at Jade then back at Arseus. Then, he flew as fast as he could toward her unmoving body.

An evil looking, red, energy ball formed above Arseus. He continued to gather energy. The others stared at the ball and knew something was wrong. Meta Knight was still flying towards Jade and hoping he'll make it in time. Arseus figured this energy was enough to take care of them all. He straightened himself and roared to the sky. The ball shot out into red energy waves that flew just above the ground. The waves came at the team, full speed. The others didn't know what to do. When the waves hit them, they were not turned into trophies, but into stone. The waves passed over them and continued out. Meta Knight skidded to a halt in front of Jade. He faced the waves and held his arms out as to block them. He hoped this action will not be in vain. The waves passed over him and slowly turned him into stone. Jade was still her normal self, for Meta Knight sacrificed himself to keep the waves from hitting her.

I groaned slightly and tried to move. I kept my eyes closed as I sat up. I rubbed the back of my neck and groaned, "Oww." When I opened my eyes, I was staring at a nightmare. I could see the team turned into stone figures in the distance. I saw Arseus panting for some reason. Worst of all, I saw Meta Knight standing in front of me, also turned into stone. "Meta Knight…" I stood up and walked in front of the stone figure. I slowly shook my head and whispered, "No." I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes. Tears streamed down my face.

Arseus stopped panting and chuckled to himself. He had won. _'With this new power, I can rule the world and nothing can stop me!'_ He looked up and then his eyes widened. He saw that girl standing in front of one of the statues. No, that's impossible! He killed her! Arseus growled and jumped toward that annoying pest. When he landed, he said to her, "Why won't you die you insolent little…" He was interrupted when he saw her quickly turn around with tears on her face and rage in her eyes.

I didn't know what to think or do. I was paralyzed by shock and sadness. What happened while I was passed out? I knew it had something to do with Arseus. Then, I heard him land right behind me. I looked back up at Meta Knight. I held my hands above each other and formed an energy ball. There was no way I was going to let Arseus go after he did this. I felt an enormous amount of rage through my body. The energy ball grew twice the normal size. Arseus walked up to me and said, "Why won't you die you insolent little…" I had it! I quickly turned to him and shot an incredible energy beam out at him. He flew through the air and crashed to the ground. I gathered massive amounts of energy to me. I ran toward the monster. In doing so, I threw up dust and rubble ten feet in the air. I had so much power in me that I actually flew above the ground without turning into my light form. Gold static and lights followed me.

I was blinded by rage. When Arseus tried to get up, I hammered a punch at him. He gasped for air. After that, I threw hundreds more punches too quickly to see. He hunched over me. I held my arm back then did a powerful uppercut to his stomach. He flew up high in the sky. I jumped up after him, making a small crater after me. I shot past him and hovered above him as he came closer. I clenched my hands together above my head. I could just see the fear in his eyes before I hammered my fists down on him. He rocketed to the ground and created a large crater in the ground. A mushroom cloud formed over the crater. A shock wave fanned out after he touched the ground. I panted in the thin air. No, I'm not finished yet. I rapidly shot energy balls into the crater making more dust erupt from the explosions. I had to stop myself from blowing the whole area sky high. I started to pant again.

When the dust cleared, I saw Arseus in his normal form at the bottom of the crater. He didn't move. Then, I saw him fade away like the other creatures he created. My rage disappeared and sadness took its place. Not only have I killed a man, but the team was still encased in stone. I looked around and saw all the members of the team frozen in place. I felt a tear drop. _'No. No more crying. Crying won't bring them back.'_ I wiped it away. I knew how to bring them back. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. I held my arms out. Then, I gathered energy to me. A large, gold, energy ring formed around the area. It slowly started to come toward me. The first thing it passed over was Meta Knight's stone figure. As it did, the figure began to move. Then, Meta Knight broke free from the stone. The ring did the same to the team as it passed over them. The ring drew closer to me. I scanned the entire team to make sure they were all free. Then, I saw Meta Knight looking at me like when the others looked at the star above the sea. I smiled at him. When the ring reached me, I closed my eyes and everything faded away.


	10. Chapter 9: Last GoodBye

Origin of the Dark Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 9: Last Good-bye

Everything was pit black for a long time. Meta Knight couldn't see anything or move. Was this his final stop or has he been caught between heaven and hell? All was silent in the darkness. It was almost too much to bear. Then, he heard a voice. "Meta Knight…" _'Huh?'_ Suddenly, light began to fill the darkness. He started to move. When he opened his eyes again, he had broken through the stone that encased him. What just happened? Was it the power of Arseus, or something more? He looked around and saw a golden ring had passed over the others and had freed them. He looked in the direction the ring was going, and then he saw her. Jade. She was hovering over a large crater. How the crater got there, he'll have to find out later. Jade looked at the others then at him. What was she doing? Did she free everyone? Finally, the ring had reached her. Light encased her body. She looked like the star that formed above the sea after their victory against Tabuu. When the light faded, she was not a trophy. She was stone. Jade fell into the crater, unmoving.

Meta Knight stood there and watched her fall. He couldn't believe what just happened. Just as he sacrificed himself to protect her, Jade removed the bonds of the team and took it herself. He had to see for himself if she was really gone. He flew to the crater. What only took about a minute felt like an hour to him. When he reached the outer rim, he saw that Jade was still in one piece. It didn't make much difference. He jumped down to the bottom and stood over the stone figure. All he could do was stare at it. He wished he could do something, anything, to help. He heard the others come down in the hole as well. Lucario walked up to the stone. He closed his eyes and searched for Jade's aura. He opened his eyes again and looked at Meta Knight. He turned his head toward the Pokémon. Lucario slowly shook his head. Sadness fell over the team. Everyone left and headed for the cliffs.

Just like that, Meta Knight was alone. He looked back at the stone. He had to convince himself that she was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. He slowly turned his back and flew out of the crater.

Meta Knight walked through the woods in search of his destroyed ship. _'What now?_ _Do I just rebuild the Halberd and forget about everything?' _He moved some branches out of the way and stepped out to the clearing that housed his ship, and another surprise. Some members of the team were standing in front of the ship. They looked at him as if they were waiting for him. "Why are you all still here?" He asked them. Samus stepped up and said, "We just wanted to help rebuild your ship." "Yeah, and we need a ride," Sonic said after her. One of the members elbowed him in the stomach. Meta Knight looked over all of them. All he wanted was to be alone for awhile, but what was the point in refusing? He sighed and said, "Alright."

Reconstruction took place immediately. The few members of the team that were there all felt the same feeling they did when they saw Jade turn to stone just a few hours ago, especially Meta Knight. Zelda was carrying some supplies. She walked up to Link, who was busily fusing some metal together. Zelda set the supplies next to Link and wiped her forehead. She watched Meta Knight walk by as he inspected the ship. She turned to Link and said, "Link, doesn't he look a little 'sad' to you?"

Link stopped what he was doing and said, "Who, Meta Knight? He always looks angry to me."

"I know, but there's something different about him. Don't you think so?"

Link looked over at Meta Knight. He was hammering a bolt into place when he accidentally hit his thumb. He held his tongue to keep from shouting out some 'colorful' words and shook his hand.

"Yeah, he does look kind of upset," Link said and continued to work.

Zelda sighed and said, "I wish we could do something."

It was a little past midnight. The members that were helping rebuild the Halberd were fast asleep on the ground. Most of them were used to sleeping outdoors. Meta Knight couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened the other day. He stood on the ship's deck, or what's left of it, and looked over the trees to where Arseus's castle used to be. It wasn't the death of the dark king Arseus that kept him up. It was… something else. He stood there for a while, thinking. Then, he saw a light in the horizon. He looked at the unnatural light. _'Wait. It can't be morning yet.' _He flew up to the highest point on the ship. He examined the light again. This time, it wasn't on the horizon. It was coming from the large crater. _'It can't be…'_ Meta Knight jumped off the ship and flew over the trees toward the light.

Meta Knight passed the cliffs and hurried to the crater. He stopped right before he hit the rim. The light was definitely coming from the bottom. He slowly walked to the outer rim. He shielded his eyes from the bright light. Suddenly, the light dimmed. He jumped down to the bottom and saw the source of the light. It was the stone figure of Jade. The light became bright again then faded away all together. The stone turned into Jade's trophy form.

Meta Knight looked at the trophy and remembered the day on the cliff. When the others gazed at the star, he looked to the ocean where his ship was shot down. Then, he noticed the star fade and a trophy fell into the ocean. He knew everyone was there, so who fell into the water just now? He flew above the water in search of the mystery person. Some of the others followed him. Olimar, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Squirtle lifted the person out of the water. Pit and Charizard helped him carry it back to the cliff. As they set it down, Meta Knight wanted to see who it really was. He reached for the base, but then Mario beat him to it. A girl came out of the light and looked deep into his eyes. _'Why is she looking at me like that?' _He thought at the time. When she turned to the others, he figured she was alright and that his job was done. Without another word, he left.

Now, there was no one else around, no one to free Jade before he did, and no reason for him to leave. Meta Knight slowly reached for the base of the trophy. He held his breathe as he touched the golden base. A burst of light came from the trophy. As the light faded, he saw Jade lying on the ground. Then, she opened her eyes.

To tell you the truth, I was afraid to die. When I freed the team, I knew that I had to take the heat or the cold of the stone in this case. After the energy from the ring turned me to stone I couldn't see, touch, or hear anything. It was a never ending darkness just like subspace except more… frightening. I tried to break free with my powers, but it didn't work. All I could do was remember what happened over the past few weeks. I wondered what the team did after I freed them. Then, I thought about Meta Knight. I thought about the first time I saw him, what we've been through, when he told me who he really was, the many times he saved my life, and what he might be doing now. As I thought about him, I started to glow. I didn't notice it right away. I thought about these things over and over again. All other memories faded away. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I knew my time was almost upon me. I closed my eyes and felt a tear stream down my face. Then suddenly, I was blinded by light. Was I about to reach heaven? I kept my eyes closed. Then, I thought I felt the ground. Was this it? I opened my eyes and saw someone standing over me. It was Meta Knight.

The first things that went through my mind were _'is this for real? Am I in heaven? Did I accidentally kill him?' _All Meta Knight did was stare at me. That's all I could do as well. I sat up and noticed that I was in a crater. Was it the one I made? I looked at him and asked, "Where are we?" He swallowed. "We're in the crater you fell into." I looked down at the ground. I started to feel the dirt through my fingers. I gazed back at him and asked, "Am I dead?" He slowly shook his head. My eyes widened and I looked up at the sky. Then, I smiled and started to laugh. I jumped up and said, "I can't believe it!" Meta Knight watched me jump with joy. Then, I turned to him and said, "You brought me back. Thank you." He started to say something, but he didn't. He just nodded.

When we left the hole behind us, the sun started to come out. I stopped walking and watched it rise up without blinding myself of course. Meta Knight stopped and waited for me.

"How did you do it," I asked him.

"Do what?"

"How did you free me?"

He looked at the horizon and said, "You called me."

I turned to him and asked, "What?"

"You turned yourself into a trophy. All I did was come and restore you."

"Why?"

He looked at me and said, "Because I couldn't leave you."

He turned and walked away. I watched him go for a while. _'What if he… nah.'_ I ran to catch up with him.

It took us about a week to rebuild the ship. Of course, everyone was happy to see me walking around again and most of them thanked me for restoring them. After the ship was rebuilt, everyone left except me and Meta Knight. I sat on the edge of the cliff while he stood next to me. We were watching the sunset.

"Hey, Meta Knight," I said while still watching the sun go down.

He looked over at me and said, "Yes?"

"I thought about what you said after you freed me. Did you really mean that?"

He paused for a second. "Of course, you saved my life. I had to repay you."

I looked up at him and said, "Oh really? You already saved _my _life," I started to count with my fingers, "six times before you freed me!"

"Really?" He turned his head back to the sunset and chuckled a bit. "You get in trouble too much."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I turned back to the sunset. We watched it go down until it disappeared in the horizon. Meta Knight started to walk back to his ship. I stood up. I knew he was leaving, and I wasn't going with him. "Meta Knight," I called after him. He turned around. "Will we ever see each other again," I asked. He paused for a moment. Then, he nodded and said, "Someday."

The ship started to rise in the air. I stood there and felt the wind rush past me. The wings came out and the ship charged its engines. I waved to it. I could just see Meta Knight in the bridge. He held up his hand. Then, the ship flew away leaving me alone. I fixed my hair and watched it go. I felt kind of sad, but happy at the same time. I gradually changed into my light form and flew away.


End file.
